


As the World Caves in

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad pushes Ranboo into the egg hole, Crimson Egg, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), falling, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Based off Technoblade's Feb 13th stream where Bad pushed Ranboo down into the egg-hole and Puffy and Techno low-key panicked and worried for him and tried to help him get out. This is like that but the angst is tuned up WAY more because I'm angsty and terrible like that.(:
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 543





	As the World Caves in

**Author's Note:**

> This is really messy because I wrote it while extremely tired and while watching Ranboo's stream. My thoughts are never all that clear when I'm sleepy and exhausted lmao

Ranboo sat in the seat around the table with Bad, Puffy, and Techno. The large polar bear stood ominously next to Techno, and Ranboo almost felt himself leaning more towards them for comfort. 

The teen shifted uncomfortably under Bad's stare, listening to him talk. He hated the way Bad was looking at specifically him - like he was prey in his eyes.

"So, Ranboo means a lot to you then, Techno?" Bad hummed, red, glowing eyes leaving Ranboo as he looked at Techno.

"You could say that." Techno confirmed gruffly, reaching over to set a comforting hand on Ranboo's shoulder, which made the boy smile, relaxing under his gentle touch.

"Hmm. Okay." Bad hummed in response, gaze leaving Techno as he looked around before standing up.

"Techno, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Take Steve and leave, please." Bad growled. Ranboo watched as the half-piglin sent Ranboo a worried look, before getting up and leading Steve outside the meeting house on his leash.

It seemed like it wasn't even a second after Techno got a few feet away from the entrance way when Bad screamed, lunging at Ranboo viciously with his sword drawn. Puffy and Ranboo both screamed in surprise, Ranboo falling off his chair as Bad tackled him.

"Heh??" Ranboo heard faintly from outside, though he was more concerned with the older man on top of him. Ranboo yelped as he was forced to use his hands to grab the blade of the sword that was headed for his throat. He whined as the blade cut into his palms painfully. Better than his throat, at least.

Not long after, he felt the heavy weight be kicked off him. Puffy and Techno had leapt to the teen's rescue, easily teaming up against Bad together as they began attacking him. Ranboo sniffled a groan, blood dripping from the palms of his hands and onto the floor as he sat up.

He heard the faint sound of pistons, before he felt himself get shoved once more. He stumbled and fell - though he now realized he was falling quite a long ways down. He panicked, a frightened scream leaving his lips as he tumbled, hands desperately trying to catch himself on the wall. He thought he could hear the sound of Bad screaming in celebration before he collided with the ground.

Another cry of pain left the Ender-hybrid. His arm hurt really bad from where he landed on it. He whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he curled up on his side in the small space.

He heard the distant, concerned shouts of his friends, but he could barely understand them overtop of the ringing in his ears. A hissy, demonic sounding voice flooded his ears, chilling and scaring him to the bone.

 ** _"You betrayed your friends."_** it hissed, and Ranboo hastily shocked his head, tears in his eyes. His hands clutched his hair, bloodied palms smearing blood across the black and white locks. 

"N...No, I didn't. How would you..." Ranboo muttered, pulling on his hair before moving his hands over his eyes, pressing his palms on his face as if that would make it all disappear.

 _ **"You're a traitor."**_ it hissed, and Ranboo's body shook as he hugged his knees tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"...No, please- Please stop- Make it stop-" he begged and pleaded.

He sat like that for a few more minutes, pulling on his chair and crying. Eventually, he heard the sound of obsidian crumbling away. He cracked his eyes open, light flooding in on the small box. Through his blurry eyes, he saw Techno hovering in front of him, a concerned look on his face as Puffy stood behind him, looking equally as worried.

"...T...Tech-" he stammered, hands shakily gripping the ground as he moved forward, trying to get away from the egg. His legs gave out beneath him as he collapsed right into the waiting Piglin's arms. 

"Shh. It's alright, I'm here." his mentor whispered to the teen, carefully adjusting him so he could pick up the tall, lanky boy and carry him. Ranboo had no complaints as the older male carried him away from the egg, the three of them quickly leaving the egg's cave. Ranboo didn't want to go anywhere near there again. 

They emerged outside, with Ranboo still weakly clinging to Techno's shirt, eyes squeezed shut. He listened to Puffy and Techno talk softly to each other. It wasn't until Puffy mentioned something about cleansing him in the holy water that he panicked, eyes shooting open as he struggled in Techno's arms. "N-No- No water please- It hurts- I don't want to hurt-" he stammered, wincing as Techno held onto him tighter to prevent the Ender-hybrid from hurting himself.

"Ranboo! Please calm down. We have to, I'm sorry. If the egg infected you, we need to get rid of it." Puffy explained with a sad tone in her voice, knowing fully well how badly the water would hurt him.

"Ranboo- it's alright. You can do it. I'll help you, okay?" Techno stated, holding Ranboo tight as the teen clutched his shirt, which was beginning to get blood smeared across it from Ranboo's cut and bloodied palms. 

Ranboo trembled, though nodded slowly, knowing it was impossible to avoid. They would make him bathe in the water whether he wanted to or not, so he would much rather do it willingly. 

Techno carried him the rest of the way to Church Prime, only setting the boy down on a bench once they were inside. Puffy went off to prepare the water while Techno helped Ranboo take off his armour and extra layers. They obviously wanted most of his clothes to remain dry so he didn't have to walk home in wet clothes that stung him.

Techno pulled off his own cape, dropping it on the ground before taking off his shoes and rolling up the legs of his pants. He then picked up Ranboo again, a frown on his face as they approached the shallow bath of water. Ranboo trembled in fear, holding onto Techno tightly. He didn't want to do this. 

Seeing the scared look on Ranboo's face, Techno almost felt bad for doing this. Yet, he knew they had no choice. They couldn't risk Ranboo being infected and turning into one of the mind-controlled egg people. 

"I'm sorry, Ranboo." he sighed, holding the boy close as he lowered him into the water. 

The ender-hybrid let out a cry of pain when his body touched the water. He attempted to thrash, though Techno held him tightly in his grip, preventing him from moving too much. Steam rose up off the teen, skin making irritated sizzling noises. Techno resisted the urge to cringe, seeing the amount of pain Ranboo was going through.

He counted a few seconds, before pulling the boy out of the water, setting him on the ground. Puffy ran over with a fluffy towel, instantly working on mopping up his wet, messy hair before beginning to dry off the rest of him to ease the pain of the water.

Techno helped Ranboo to pull his jacket back on, and he pulled his long cape over, wrapping it around the tall boy. "Let's get you back home, yeah? Phil can help me treat your injuries back at the cabin." he offered, ruffling the boy's messy hair. Ranboo could only manage a weak hum in response, leaning his head against his mentor's hand. He was exhausted. Techno smiled, gently picking Ranboo up. He bid Puffy a farewell, before the two males left. Techno wasn't really good at helping upset children - but Phil certainly was, considering the man had raised Tommy and Wilbur. Yes, Phil could help Ranboo. 


End file.
